


just a little moment to themselves

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set Around Season 1, Top Shiro (Voltron), gratuitous use of baby, old draft I found and decided to post, you know shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Nothing but straight up PWP (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧





	just a little moment to themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Just an oldie I found collecting dust in my documents.

Desperation is tangible in the air. He needs this. Fuck he needs this _so_ bad. He needs the scratch of nails on his thigh, the hot, moist breath on the back of his neck, the murmurs of his name, the muted slap of skin against skin...  
  
He gasps for air, barely able to even to do so. Indeed, he chokes on his breath and feels his knees threaten to buckle under the weight of the hand wrapped firmly around his weeping cock. Not to mention the one that drives rhythmically and fiercely against him...inside him.  
  
"Fuck, _Shiro_ ." he whines as he keens against the wall, unable to toss his hair away from his eyes so that he might see his lover's face. The hand on his thigh trails to his hip, holding him even tighter, while the prosthetic fingers wrapped around his cock mimic the latter action perfectly.  
  
Keith's hands scrabble for purchase, failing to do so upon the flat wall, and he almost falls forward before he catches himself on his elbows. He lets his forehead rest against his arms, rolling his hips into Shiro's thrusts and doing his best to breathe and to just _feel_ .  
  
"Doing so good, baby." Shiro murmurs in his ear, lips brushing against the skin and sending a cascade of shivers down his spine. Keith moans, his core tightening and his back bowing as he seizes under waves of pleasure. "So perfect, so _tight_ on my cock." Shiro rasps the words of praise, knowing full well what they do to him. He can feel him smirk even as he is biting at his earlobe.  
  
" _Nnnh!_ " Keith jerks against him, reaching a hand back to grasp onto Shiro's hip. His nails digging into Shiro's skin as he holds on for dear life. Shiro really wasn't lying when he said he would milk that kink for all it was worth. Embarrassing as it may have been at first, Keith has no issue admitting now that the praise really turns him on, and during sex it just makes him so _weak_ .  
  
"Getting close, babe?" Shiro purrs, pressing a warm, open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder as he speaks.  
  
"Yes...so close. _Shiro_ ." Keith nods, panting. He lets out a frustrated growl when Shiro releases his cock, instead grasping his hips with both hands and rutting against him.  
  
Keith slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the wailing moan that spills forth from his lips as Shiro adjusts his angle and nails his prostate with every goddamn stroke. He's so fucking good at this.  
  
" _Don't_ ." Shiro huffs, his voice strained as he bites sharply at Keith's shoulder. Keith jerks against him in surprise, "Let me hear you." Shiro says, and the demand in his voice has Keith melting against the wall, barely able to keep himself afloat as he teeters on the precipice of his climax. His cries reverberate loudly off the walls, and he has the passing thought that they might be waking someone up. Not that he cares in this particular moment. All he can focus on is the tightening of the blazing hot coil in his belly and the way Shiro moans and pants against his neck, so big and perfect against him, _inside_ him.  
  
" _Come on_ , Keith." Shiro gasps, and Keith gives a strangled shout of his name as he comes, keening violently.  
  
" _Fuck_ ." Keith pants, legs quaking as he falls back down from his high. Shiro stutters to a stop, pulling his hips absolutely flush against his own and pressing his forehead against Keith's back. He feels him come, and he's coming hard, shaking and gripping his skin tight enough that he's going to leave bruises.  
  
"Ah... _Keith_ ." Shiro moans, almost startlingly loud, and Keith leans his full weight against the wall to avoid collapsing under him.  
  
His eyes flutter shut at the familiar warmth of Shiro's release. This is always the best part, the heaving breath, skin against skin, and the delightful narcotic of a buzz that you're left with post-coitus. Of course, it's inevitable that it ends, and Keith lets out a disgruntled noise as Shiro softens over the course of a very long, wonderful minute and slips out. God, he wishes he could just stay like that _forever_ . It feels so nice to be full, sated, and just _exhausted_ .  
  
"Doing okay, baby?" Shiro pants, his lips brushing against the span of Keith's back, tonguing at the beads of sweat that have accumulated on his skin.  
  
" _Yeah_ ." Keith rasps out, voice hoarse with his residual arousal and the cries that Shiro managed to pull from his throat.  
  
"Jesus." Shiro sighs, hands wandering the planes of Keith's belly and leaving his skin tingling with oversensitivity. "You're so fucking beautiful."  
  
"Heh." Keith gasps a laugh, tilting his head back lazily and fixing Shiro with an incredulous, half-lidded gaze. Those words shouldn't inspire another twinge of arousal in him, as utterly spent as he is, (Shiro is a goddamn _tease_ and that one orgasm was a long time coming). But they do...he ignores it for now.  
  
"Don't laugh, it's true." Shiro chuckles softly, stepping back and swiping his hair away from his brow.  
  
“Then so are you.” Keith says, and Shiro blushes, there you go. It makes Keith chuckle softly as he spins on his heel and sags against the wall, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and sighing. "I'm _tired_ ." he mutters, eyes shut in sated bliss. He jolts at the touch of Shiro's hand on his face, but soon melts into the molten hot kiss he sears into his lips. Shiro threads his fingers in his hair, nails scratching lightly and eliciting goosebumps all the way down his body. He lingers long enough to drag a soft moan out of Keith, and then he pulls back with a parting smooch.  
  
"Love you so much, you know that?" Shiro says, he's got a smirk of what Keith assumes is pride from leaving him absolutely bow-legged, and yet his eyes manage to be soft with gentle endearment at the same time.  
  
Keith gives a nod, humming in acknowledgment, "So I often hear." he says, leaning into the firm, comfortable hug he receives, “Love you too.” he adds with a soft, secretive little smile to himself.  
  
Shiro's hands roam and roam and Keith makes contented little noises, soft moans as he teases cold fingers over his ass in a gentle squeeze, and then down the backs of his thighs.  
  
"You're a mess." Shiro eventually says (his voice is all husky and implicit and Keith doesn't know if he's gunning for another round or not, either way, he sounds most aroused). Keith heaves a sigh at the thought of the chilled spunk on his belly and the steady trickle on the inside of his thighs.  
  
"Don't remind me." he murmurs against Shiro's neck.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up." Shiro parts from him to find a rag he can use, and Keith waits, unsure if his legs can carry his weight after the near-hour of heated passion he's just had. He spreads his quivering legs when Shiro returns and falls to his knees before him. Keith whimpers and bites his lip as Shiro cleans him where he is rather sensitive and thoroughly used.  
  
"Sorry, babe." Shiro kisses his thigh and pats his butt assuringly, giving a light squeeze just for good measure.  
  
Keith chuckles and writhes a bit under the swipe of the rag on his stomach. He's ticklish - Shiro knows this - and he makes the cleanup as swift as possible for his convenience. "C'mere you." Shiro says as he tosses the rag and stands, pulling Keith along until his legs hit the bed and he sits down on the mattress. Keith straddles him at his gesturing request, accepting the ensuing kiss with an eagerness that he probably shouldn't still have.  
  
"Mm, you trying for round two? Cause I dunno if I have one in me." Shiro says against his lips, and Keith chuckles.  
  
" _Maybe_ ." he breathes, and Shiro's breath hitches as he rolls his hips teasingly against him.  
  
Shiro huffs, grasping Keith's thighs to still them, "Keith, _baby_ , you can't do this to me."  
  
"Can't do _what?_ " Keith asks, almost not teasing anymore.  
  
"I've created a monster." Shiro mutters to himself, falling onto his back and pulling Keith down with him.  
  
Keith lands flush against his chest and chuckles, nuzzling into his embrace and shuddering when his hands trail light scratches down his back. " _Uuugh_ ." he groans, once again realizing just how tired he is.  
  
"Hmm?" Shiro cranes his neck to make eye contact, which turns out to be impossible, because Keith's face is buried in his neck and his eyes are closed.  
  
" _Mmm_ ." Keith hums in response, and Shiro chuckles.  
  
"I see." Shiro hums in amusement, shifting to pull the blanket over their bodies. "Bed?" he asks.  
  
"Uh huh." Keith sighs, his eyelids heavy with the weight of what feels like anvils.  
  
"You're so _cute_ ." Shiro says to himself.  
  
"Mmf!" Keith huffs in protest. “Love you."  
  
"Love you too, babe." Shiro kisses the crown of his head, tender and endearing in his mannerisms as he rolls them onto their sides.  
  
Keith smiles softly against his chest, kissing there and purring contently.  
  
"Mm."  
  
Shiro chuckles, "What?"  
  
" _Mmm_ ."  
  
"Okay." Shiro says simply. "Go to sleep... _kitten_ ."  
  
Keith gives a whine and peeks an eye open, "Fuck you."  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?"  
  
" _Both_ ."  
  
"Hm.” Shiro smiles, “Can't wait." he murmurs as he presses a kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)   
> 


End file.
